


Feel The Same

by TyugaKelly



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyugaKelly/pseuds/TyugaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night, another victory, a different celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Same

“Those crowds really love when wrestlers hug, don’t they?” AJ grabbed a bottle of water, tossing it to Chris before grabbing one for himself. They had yet another victory as a tag team and their hug to celebrate was followed by cheers from the audience.

“I don’t know if you should thank Kane and Daniel Bryan for that or Bayley. Just thank them all for good measures.” Chris laughed. He’s been in a better mood these past few weeks. Days were a lot more interesting and Chris didn’t really know if it had anything to do with teaming up AJ or just being on the road again, maybe both. AJ plopped down on a chair near Chris, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling a little bit and chug the rest of his water. Chris hadn’t even opened his bottle yet. “Bet you can’t get that bottle in the garbage back there.”

AJ looked back at the garbage can, it wasn’t that far away. “Thought you would’ve learned to not bet against me by now.” He threw the bottle behind him while looking at Chris. The bottle hit the garbage can on the side and fell onto the floor. “Well… maybe that one time you could bet against me… Can’t be perfect all the time, you know?” AJ got up and threw the bottle away, his aim was a little off to the left. Maybe he shouldn’t have started at Chris while taking the shot, why did he even do that? Looking at the garbage can in confusion, AJ didn’t even hear Chris at first.

“Did the bottle offend you or something?” Chris repeated.

“Yeah, it didn’t go in the garbage can. It should’ve been a perfect shot.”

“Maybe it wasn’t the bottle’s fault, maybe I distracted you by being shirtless.” Chris finally grabbed a shirt to put on.

“You honestly think your dad bod would distract me?” AJ rolled his eyes and laughed. He went back over and sat down.

“Well if it wasn’t my dad bod…. was it my extremely good looking face?”

“Look here.” Chris looked at AJ. “You still got a black eye from earlier and a good part of your face is swollen some because of it.”

“Battle scars are beautiful, AJ, you just gotta appreciate them. Besides…” Chris turned the bruised side of his face away from AJ, “they didn’t get my good side.” He turned his bruised side towards AJ. “Maybe it’d look better if you give it a kiss.” Chris laughed some more. AJ began to turn a little red, what’s with him today?

“Do it!” AJ nearly fell out of his chair as Chris and him looked back at the door. No one was there. Chris got up and peaked his head outside of the locker room, seeing different wrestlers talking in groups. They were all talking about the upcoming events for the next few weeks. He turned back into the room, closing the door behind him. The lighting in the room was rather dark, half of the light was burned out.

AJ grabbed his phone and headed to the music library. “Come check out this song.” They’ve been sharing music with each other since they started teaming up though they have different tastes in music. Xavier helped them with finding some music and created a playlist for them, he named the playlist “Jeristyles” since Y2AJ was already the team name. “Renegade” by Manafest featuring Trevor McNevan started playing as AJ started to smile. “I know I can’t go wrong with Manafest and Trevor.” Chris signaled for AJ to keep quiet so he could listen to the lyrics. After the song was over, AJ asked Chris what he thought of it. Chris nodded and gave a thumbs up. Why won’t he say anything? Silence was the last thing that AJ wanted to hear from Chris. He looked like he had something on his mind.

“Hey AJ… We were really good rivals, stealing the show every damn time we were in the ring. We are a really good tag team, only a matter of time until we’re the champs. We travel together, we workout together, we hang out together… Hell, I’ve spent more time with you than anyone else for the past month…” Chris looked at AJ, taking a deep breath. “And…” He bit his bottom lip, the words escaping him. “I know it’s still so early and I can completely understand if you don’t feel the same…. But…. I… I really like you a lot… I…” That’s all the confirmation AJ needed, he pushed the butterflies in his stomach away. He pulled Chris close and kissed him. Chris returned the kiss. Time felt like it was standing still. They broke apart, keeping their faces inches apart.

AJ smiled, “You…?” His heart was pounding as he tried to ignore the chill that went down his spine. The goosebumps on his arms were visible, along with the ones on Chris’ arms.

“I love you…” Chris’ eyes were full of joy and relief. It felt like the weight of the world was taken off of his shoulders.

“I love you too, Chris… I love you too.”

“Hey guys, Vince wanted to–” Xavier looked at Chris and AJ. “Oh, my apologies, am I interrupting something here?” They stood up quickly, they didn’t even hear the door opening. Xavier started to leave the room. “Vince wants to talk to you guys when you get a chance. Again, sorry if I interrupted anything here.”

Chris looked at AJ, “Well, guess we shouldn’t keep the boss waiting.” He got up and headed for the door. “You want to stay the night at my place tonight? I’m not busy.”

AJ walked up beside Chris and put his hand on Chris’ shoulder, “I’d love to.” They walked out of the locker room and headed towards Vince’s office.


End file.
